


Crime of Passion...kind of

by DearLadyDisdain



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLadyDisdain/pseuds/DearLadyDisdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot of Emma Lee and David, pre relationship.  Just a little surprise action from Hodges...no, not that kind of action, get your heads out of that gutter...for now. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime of Passion...kind of

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own CSI, I don't own Nick Stokes, I don't own David Hodges...now my mind is in the gutter, thanks. ;P

Before Nick could even react it had happened and was over, and he was just standing there staring in disbelief. The shocked look on his face only outdone by the look on Emy Lee’s…and everyone else in the hallway outside the interrogation room.

He had just finished with their suspect and had stepped out to see Emy and David standing there. Nick sighed and said he hadn’t been able to get a confession. Just as the suspect was coming out behind him, Emy Lee held up a print out and grinned.

“You don’t need one…I was able to cold fire a print.” she said and handed it to him. He didn’t even get to really look at it, because suddenly the suspect pushed past him yelling, “You bitch!” and backhanded Emy Lee hard enough to knock her into Mitch who was luckily right behind her.

It was like a race in slow motion of everyone within range to grab him. But before they could even move, David caught him with one hit and knocked him out cold. Didn’t even step back to put some force behind it, just popped him and it was over.

While everyone stared, wondering what the hell they had just seen, he quickly turned to Emy and was gently holding her face like she was made of glass. Later Nick would tell Greg it was like watching Hodges go from 60 to 0 in 3 seconds.

“Are you okay? Emy? Say something…you need ice. You should sit down…” he said and put his arms around her and led her over to the bench on the opposite wall. He kept fussing over her and then looked up to see everyone staring at him.

“Well? Get some ice!” he said, glaring, and suddenly people scrambled. 

Mitch looked at Nick and mouthed, “What the fuck just happened?” Nick just shrugged and shook his head. The both looked back to Hodges and Emy.

“This is gonna bruise…that bastard!” David said and glanced back at the man on the floor. It was like he was daring him to breath wrong and he’d gladly hit him again.

Someone put a wrapped icepack in his hand and he quickly turned back to Emy, the fierce glare being replaced by nothing but worry and care.

“Why aren’t you saying anything? Spooky?” David said and in typical Hodges fashion, a pen light appeared from thin air and he was shining it in her eyes to gauge reaction. 

She finally blinked and knocked his hand away, sending the light flying. “David!?” she said. He sighed and said, “Oh good…I thought I was gonna have to send for Doc. Maybe we should anyway.” He started to look for someone to send to the morgue to get Doc Robbins but she put a hand to his face and turned him back.

“What did you do?” she said, eyes wide. “Huh?” he replied, confused. He hand was still on his face so she turned him to look at the man, still passed out cold on the floor, although now cuffed.

“Oh…” he said and frowned, “that.” 

She turned him back to her again and said, “Yes. That.”

Nick stepped over and looked down at them sitting there and said, “I’m a little curious myself, Hodges.” He was fighting a grin, but starting to lose. He couldn’t wait to tell Greg.

“Knee jerk reaction?” David said and shrugged. 

“Maybe if the knee belonged to Bruce Lee.” Emy said and he actually blushed. She saw it and tried not to smile.

David looked back to Nick and said, “Ever since that incident with the biker gang, I’ve been taking martial arts classes. Sorry about the paperwork.”

Nick had to think for a minute and then remembered, “Man, that was over 4 years ago!”

“What did you do to piss off a biker gang?” Emy said, looking impressed. David saw it and just kind of grinned, “It wasn’t a whole gang, just one.”

“He tried to get a DNA sample and the guy head butted him, almost broke his nose.” Nick said and laughed, “So 4 years of kick ass classes?”

“3 days a week.” David added and Nick got to look surprised again. David looked back to Emy and noticed she’d put down the ice pack, so he took it and gently placed it back on her cheek.

“Are you okay?” he asked, more quietly. She smiled and just nodded.

Nick turned and looked as a couple officers finally scooped the man off the floor and into office chair, then wheeled him away already laughing about what they were gonna tell the guys in lock up. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, “This is gonna be hard to explain in the report.” 

Mitch nudged Nick and motioned to Emy and David. He was still holding the ice to her cheek, but she had scooted closer to him and was leaning towards him a bit more. David reached up and brushed her hair back out of her face and was asking her again if she was okay.

“I dare you to write down Crime of Passion.” Mitch whispered and then laughed and walked away.


End file.
